Treachery
by Savannah-Chan98
Summary: I'm sooo sorry for the suckish title. I'm at a loss for one. Anyway, the story's better. 13 year old Savannah has been running for her whole life. When she finds Camp Half-Blood, she thinks she may have found a home, until she meets the cunning Luke Castiellan, who tries to show her that he has the best idea for the world. But her brother Percy thinks otherwise. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this story takes place a little bit after Percy got back from the Sea of Monsters. So yeah, they're all trying to find peace and KABOOM! More drama xD Enjoy xD**

* * *

My day sucked from the moment my pegasus woke me up at six a.m.

I'd been running for three days from cyclopes. I hadn't slept since we started running, and I was dead tired. I finally crashed on a park bench at midnight, hoping to get a good eight hours of sleep.

I was wrong.

Oh, yeah, I'm Savannah. I'm 13 and I'm a demigod. That means that half of me is mortal, human, like your everyday human being. The other half is god. Like, Greek god. You know, like Zeus, and Poseidon and stuff? Poseidon's my dad. Now some of you may be thinking "Wow! Being a half-blood must be _so_ fun!"

It's not.

Being a demigod is scary. You're on the run from monsters 24/7. You normally die in painful ways. Most of us are ADHD and dyslexic. Since I was six, I've been in 12 different foster homes, and kicked out of five schools. I never stay for much longer than month before they kick me out or I run away again. When I was nine, I ran off, and they haven't caught me since.

Anyway, back to the pegasus. I had crashed on the bench and had sleep for the first time in three days. I was too tired to even dream, which is hard for demigods. We normally have lots of nightmares. I was having a peaceful sleep, when I hear a banging on the pavement. My eyes flew open, and looking down at me was Argos, my pegasus, his different colored eyes staring down at me.

"Argos!" I groaned. "What in the name of Poseidon do you want?"

The paint pegasus whinnied. _They're coming! You'd better hurry!_ He said.

Oh, yeah, I can speak horse. It's a Poseidon thing.

I sighed and climbed up on his back. He spread his brown and white wings, his one ice-blue eye glinting in the morning light and shot off into the sky.

Argos got his name for being the fastest pegasus I've ever met. And I've met several pegasi. Argos means swift in Greek, so that's where his name came from.

Anyhow, he shot off into the air at the speed of a jet plane. I clutched his mane. This is the time and place I'm glad I grew up on a ranch. He flew so fast my ears popped. In the blur of motion, I saw mortals pointing and smiling.

_They think we're a comet,_ Argos muttered. _Let's show these mortals how fast a horse can really go._

"Let's not…AHHHH!" I screamed as Argos barreled forward even faster. A huge explosion sounded from behind us and I realized it was a sonic boom. I clutched onto his mane as we made a hard landing. "Ow," I muttered and slid off.

Argos held his head high, the white patches glowing in the morning light, making the brown patches on his paint body look like dirt. _How was _that_ for fast mortals?_

"Argos you are very conceited." I told him.

_Shut up,_ the horse said.

"I love you too," I muttered and walked forward.

I glanced around. "Argos, where are we?" I asked him.

_Near the Long Island Sound. _He responded.

"Where's that?"

_New York._

_Great, _I thought. _New York is _crawling_ with monsters._

Argos seemed to read my thoughts. _This place is crawling with monsters._

"I know. We need to find someplace safe."

_Why did you lead us here exactly?_

I'd been following my instinct since the cyclopes found us. My gut told me we were going the correct direction, but my mind told me to hop back on Argos and fly all the way to the middle of the US.

Being an impulsive demigod, I trusted my instinct.

"Argos," I said tentatively. "Go on, and eat some grass or something."

_Donuts?_ Argos asked hopefully.

"Sure," I said. "Get some donuts. I'm calling Checkers. He knows the way."

_Checkers? Are you sure? _

"Go on, I'll be fine."  
Argos nodded and flew off. _I'll be nearby, just whistle!_

I pulled out a dog whistle from my pocket, and running from nowhere came my huge hellhound Checkers. Yeah, I have a hellhound. That's a long story that I'll save for later.

Checkers bounded up to me and shoved his nose in my face. He was a young hellhound, about the size of a rhino.

"Hey buddy," I patted his nose and he licked my face.

_Okay Hades,_ I silently told the god. _You said I'd need Checkers to find home, this had better be the time._

I climbed up on Checkers and rubbed his ear. "Okay Checkers, this is it. Take me home, boy."

Checkers barked knowingly, and ran off, right towards a tree.

"Checkers, um…buddy, WRONG WAY!" I screamed.

He bounded to the tree and when it seemed we were going to get much more personal with the tree than I wished to be, the shadows rippled and swallowed us.

I had no idea that my dog could travel through shadows. The good thing, it was a lot faster, the bad thing, it brought out my worst fears.

The dark

Creepy noises

Enclosed spaces.

It was awful, but before I knew it, we popped out at the top of a hill. There, in front of us, was a pine tree, with a huge dragon curled around it, and a shimmering sheepskin.

_The Golden Fleece?_ I thought.

But before I could inspect it, the dragon stood up and breathed fire. I would've been torched, but luckily (I'm hardly _ever_ lucky) Checkers dove out of the way and continued down the hill. I barely heard the cries of the kids around me, wondering what the heck this kid and hellhound were doing. I saw blurred images of archers, kids climbing a rock wall with lava, and others playing basketball. My dog halted in the middle of something that looked like a sword arena, which was filled with startled swordsmen, and deposited me on the ground my shaking me off. I struggled to stay standing as a kid with dark black hair and sea green eyes walked up to me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I didn't even get to respond before I blacked out.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it xD Um...rate and stuff, you know, and I take requests! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

While I was passed out, I had a dream. It sucked.

I was on the edge of this huge pit, and cold laughter was coming out of it.

_Oh, my dear pawn,_ A cold voice came from the pit. _You're just on time. I'm almost ready to use you._

"I-I'm not anyone's pawn!" I stammered. "Who are you?"

The voice ignored my question. _Luke will find you very soon, my pawn. I hope you choose the correct path._ The thing in the pit started to laugh, and I felt myself getting dragged towards it…

My breath caught and my eyes flew open. I jerked awake and scanned my surroundings. I was in a cot in a small room. The boy with black hair and green eyes that I had seen when I first got to…where was I?...when I first got to wherever I was, was standing in the corner, and there was a girl with curly blonde hair and startling gray eyes standing next to him. Both of them looked startled like they hadn't expected me to leap up like that. The girl took a tentative step forward. "Hi," she murmured. "I'm…"  
I cut her off. "Where's my sword? Where am I? What do you want with me?"

"Whoa," The boy said. "Easy. I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth. You're at Camp Half-Blood."

The girl looked at me sympathetically. "This may seem a bit surprising, but you aren't fully mortal. You're a demigod, half…"

"Half god, half mortal. Yes, I know." I interrupted again, pressing against the back of the bedframe, battle plans running through my head. I had no weapons, what could I use to attack if I had to?

Annabeth and Percy exchanged a shocked glance, like they weren't used to seeing kids who _knew_ they were demigods.

"Um…" Percy said. "How do you know that? Do you know who your godly parent is?"

"I know because my dad told me." I said, scanning the walls for escape. "My dad's Poseidon."

I'm not really sure why, but Percy stumbled backwards, and Annabeth's eyes got wide. I could tell this wasn't going the way they planned.

"He _told_ you?" Percy asked. "How have you even met him?"

My eyes met his. "Because I lived with him for six years."

His eyes held question, and suddenly I poured out the whole story. I'm not sure why, but I had a feeling I could trust him. I told him how Poseidon had fallen in love with my mother, and she had given birth to twins…yes, _twin _demigods, and he had lived with us, because he was scared we'd be in danger, and he offered to take my mother to his underwater palace, but she refused. When we were six, she decided to fly in a plane to Florida, my father begged her not to, because flying is dangerous for his children, but she did anyway, and Zeus struck our plane out of the sky, and my sister and I only survived because we were flying over the water and Poseidon saved us, and then he left us. We were together until we were nine, when a cyclops attacked and killed my sister, and I barely escaped. I told him how I'd been wandering since then.

Percy listened to me with a library of expressions on his face. I was aware of Annabeth listening, but I spoke mostly to him. When I finished, he nodded.

"I believe her." He raised a brow. "I'm a Poseidon kid too," he informed me.

Before I could say anything, a short girl, who couldn't have been more than 4'11", burst in the room. She didn't _look_ like your average demigod. She had glasses, and dark blonde hair, and curled bangs. She had a bow slung across her back.

"We've been hunting that hellhound for days, and we _still_ haven't…" she trailed off when she saw me.

"The girl's awake?" She growled. "Why doesn't _she_ go hunt down the beast?"

"Who, Checkers?" I asked. "You haven't hurt him have you?" I cried, alarmed.

"No, we haven't found him," the newcomer said. "But it's _your _fault he came here you…"

Percy cut her off. "Hey, Lizzie, why don't you go show…um…what's your name?"

"Savannah," I said.

"Great. Why don't you show Savannah around camp? I can't think of anyone better."

The newcomer…"Lizzie"…glared at him. "Fine, but if you _ever _call me Lizzie again…"

"Great!" Percy said and shoved us out the door. "Oh, and here's your sword," he said, handing me my sword. "You might need it," he whispered as he retreated back into the room.

Great, I was stuck with a potentially dangerous, short nerd.

"So…" I said, hoping to break the ice. "Percy called you Lizzie?"

"That is _not_ my name." The girl said.

"What is your name then?" I asked.

"Elizabeth, but I _hate_ that name. Everyone calls me Arrow."

"Oh." I commented. "I'm Savannah, and I hate that name, but I have no pet names, so everyone calls me Savannah anyway."

Arrow smiled. That's a good sign.

"So, as you know," she said. "This is Camp Half-Blood. It's kind of like a safe place for demigods to stay and train to defend themselves."

"That's nice, because you don't know how many times I've nearly died this week."

Arrow laughed at that one. "I'm not surprised."

She led me around camp, showing me all sorts of things. There were archery classes, the canoe lake, the rock wall (with real lava).

"And that's about it," Arrow remarked when we had finished.

"Cool," I nodded. "So, who's you're godly parent?"

"Athena." Arrow said. "Do you know who yours is?"

"Poseidon." I responded.

Arrow winced.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that Poseidon and Athena kind of have a hate relationship."

"Oh, isn't that because of the whole Athens deal and stuff?"

"Yeah," Arrow responded. "Sometimes their kids have a hard time getting along, but not always."

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah. Well, anyway, we probably need to get you to the Big House. Chiron will want to talk to you."

"You mean…_the_ Chiron?"

Arrow smiled. "You'll see." She started to walk off.

I turned to follow her and ran straight into _him_.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Sorry, that chapter was kind of boring, but yeah, still review and stuff please! It means a lot, and motivates me to write more xD **

**Anyway...**

***deep voice* Who is ****_him?_**** What will happen to Savannah next? Tune in for Chapter 3 to find out!**

**xD sorry, I had to do that.**

**Anyway, Savannah-Chan, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I found myself looking up at a kid. Well, actually, I was on the ground, because of my clumsiness. But you know, whatever. He had sandy blonde hair, and a charming face, and he seemed to glow in the sunlight.

"Sorry," he said. He held a hand out for me. "I'm Will Solace."

"H-hi," I said. "I'm Savannah."

Will smiled. "Nice name."  
I gave him a shy smile back. "Thanks,"

Arrow was ahead of us, stifling giggles. I rolled my eyes with her.

"So you're that new camper?" Will asked.

"Um…yeah." I responded.

"You talk in your sleep," he responded. "We'll hang out later. See you!" he jogged away.

I caught up with Arrow who was cracking up.

"Shut up," I growled.

She rolled her eyes and we continued to the Big House.

When we arrived, there was a guy with thinning brown hair and a brown beard, and some guy who had obviously been drinking before. He had dark circles under his eyes, which were bloodshot, puffy black hair, and a leopard print shirt and baggy pants. He smelled of fresh grapes and something much more bitter, wine.

"Savannah, this is Chiron and Mr. D." She spat Mr. D's name, like she hated him.

"Ah, it's great to see her finally awake," Chiron said. "Hello, Savannah, I am Chiron."

"The Chiron? Like the trainer of heroes, the centaur?" I asked.

Chiron smiled. "You know your mythology. Yes, the Chiron."

"She knows more than that Chiron. She knows her parent," Arrow commented.

Chiron raised a brow, fairly surprised. "Oh do you know? Please, tell us your story."

So I explained again about my life, and Mr. D nodded and spoke for the first time.

"Ah, yes. I remember this one. Made Father awfully angry, after Uncle stayed with her for so long. She was supposed to be dead."

"Now, Mr. D, let's welcome the young girl, she's been through a lot." Chiron said, and looked at me. "Your hellhound, we haven't been able to find him. He _is_ safe, is he not?"

I nodded. "He was a gift from my uncle."

Mr. D snorted. "I'm surprised. Uncle Hades does not often give out gifts."

"Do you have any other…creatures?" Chiron asked.

I didn't respond, just did my best whistle, and out of the sky, at the speed of light, came my paint pegasus.

Chiron raised a brow. "Well, this is a magnificent beast," he said.

I smiled at his praise for my horse.

_This guy knows what he's talking about,_ Argos commented. _I don't need to beat up the nerd do I?_

"No, she's safe," I assured him.

_Dang, I like bashing heads in._

"Not today, Argos." I told him.

"Argos? That's his name?" Chiron asked. I nodded.

"It suits him. He definitely is fast." He commented.

_Yes, brag on the horse,_ Argos bragged.

I poked his nose. "Arrogant much?" I asked.

"So, Arrow, did you show her around camp?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, sir," Arrow said.

"Good. Talk to her about the schedule, and we'll have play capture the flag tonight."

"But it isn't Friday," Arrow commented.

"It'll be a welcome game." Chiron told her.

"Then I want her on my team. She's a good fighter."

"I am sure that Percy is on the Athena team, so that's fine. Go for it." Chiron said.

Arrow smiled, and I walked after her.  
"What was that about?" I asked.

"You and I, we're going to be offense in capture the flag," she smiled mischievously and I knew one thing. I was in for a fight.

Arrow explained the rules. Athena cabin was the leader and had the flag, and they had alliances with Poseidon, Zeus, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hermes. Ares cabin was the other leader and had alliances with everyone else, Demeter, Hephaestus, Dionysus. All magical items could be used, which means I could use my transportation necklace. (I'll explain later)

I felt my battle adrenaline starting to kick in as she explained it. I only had one question.

"Can Argos play? Like, be my mighty steed or something? I never fight without him."

Arrow raised a brow and shrugged. "I don't think it matters."

I smiled. "Great."

"Now go find Percy at your cabin, we'll have dinner then play."

I nodded, and jogged to my cabin.

This was going to be _awesome_.

* * *

**Tada! Please review. That is all. bai.**


End file.
